


Born to Boogie

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gremlins, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Дженсен - хороший гремлин, Джаред - плохой





	Born to Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> Hазвание - «Рожден для буги», песня Хэнка Уильямса, мл.

Когда Джаред смотрел на упрямого магвая Дженсена, внутри будто что-то взрывалось, как банка колы – кругом коричневые липкие брызги, пена и щекотное шипение. Он считал, что это бунтуют остатки магвайства, и старательно заедал их по ночам. Помогало не особенно хорошо, но какой дурак откажется от такого классного лекарства, как печенье и карамельки, даже если толку чуть? Джаред дураком не был. Еще он не был жадиной и потому еженощно таскался к Дженсеновой клетке с пакетиком жевательных червяков, которые по одному проталкивал между прутьями.  
\- На, - говорил, не понимая упертости Дженсена, - ты же любишь, я знаю.  
Тот вздыхал и отворачивался, даже смотреть не хотел на угощение. Это было обидно, шипучая кола внутри превращалась в вонючую кислоту, и, рыгнув, Джаред отправлялся крушить припаркованные вокруг торгового центра машины. Все из-за того же затаившегося в глубине души неистребимого никаким ночным обжорством магвайства, отпускало его быстро, через пару-тройку раскуроченных четырехколесных уродин. Джаред профилактики ради высыпал в пасть горсть «M&M’s» и возвращался к Дженсену. К этому моменту обычно кто-нибудь уже обматывал его клетку туалетной бумагой или начинал расстреливать теннисными мячами, так что она постепенно сдвигалась к краю стола, грозя с грохотом свалиться на загаженный пол. Джаред шугал всех, наслаждаясь преимуществом в росте и силе, ставил клетку на место и принимался разглядывать Дженсена.  
Что-то было в его зеленых глазах, под прозрачной невинностью пряталось нечто… потенциал, шальная искра. Джареду жуть как хотелось до нее добраться, интуиция подсказывала, что гремлин из Дженсена будет непревзойденный. Ну, или фифинелла, если он пожелает оставить при себе ресницы и губы. Но воля магвая Дженсена была тверда, несгибаема, как гриф для штанги в секции спорттоваров, он не купился ни на жевательных червяков, ни на бифштекс, ни на овсяное печенье с шоколадной крошкой – кремень белопушистый, чтоб ему. Во что бы то ни стало, надо было найти подход, а он не находился. До тех пор, пока Чад не приволок из кафетерия музыкальный автомат и, глумясь, не задолбил по кнопкам. Адский грохот и какофония наполнили торговый зал, Дженсен съежился в углу клетки и зажал уши короткими лапками. Хмыкнув, Джаред влепил Чаду затрещину и отогнал от новой игрушки. У него появилась идея.   
Он включал песню за песней, внимательно наблюдая за Дженсеном. На «Come 'Round More Alabama» у него развернулись уши, лапы опустились, будто сами собой, а короткие розовые пальцы зашевелились, словно Дженсен брал аккорды – бинго! Джаред на радостях разнес вдребезги стенд с фенами и вприпрыжку рванул в отдел музыкальных инструментов. Электрическая или акустическая? В акустической нет никаких механизмов, но электрическая громче. Это важнее, решил Джаред и, схватив первый попавшийся «Стратокастер», рванул обратно. Его распирало от предвкушения, щекотная пена внутри нашептывала обещания совместных диких выходок. О, Дженсен! Недолго осталось твоему магвайству!  
При виде гитары, Дженсен отчаянно застонал и вцепился в прутья клетки. Джаред, мысленно отплясывая джигу, воткнул штекер в усилитель, притащенный догадливым Чадом, и дернул струну. Пронзительный звук взвился под потолок, будто лопнуло магвайское терпение, раздался скрежет, что-то упало, все разом замолчали, а потом заулюлюкали бешено.  
\- Дай мне, - сказал незнакомый голос, глубокий и сильный, «Стратокастер» вырвали из лап, и чистый могучий аккорд взлетел над залом.  
Покосившись на длинные когти на струнах, Джаред подумал, что медиаторы ни к чему, и засмеялся. Щекотная сладкая пена плескалась внутри, наполняя его до самой макушки.  
\- Йиииии-хааааа! – во все горло крикнул новоиспеченный гремлин, и заиграл «Born to Boogie», дожевывая хвост мармеладного червяка.   
В глазах у него пылало шальное зеленое пламя.


End file.
